


Mischief Managed

by catemonsterq



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Harry Potter References, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catemonsterq/pseuds/catemonsterq
Summary: Darcy just wants to get her iPod back, she didn't expect to meet her soulmate.





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Craftingkatie once asked me what I thought Clint/Darcy's identifying marks would be and after a few days I joked about them being from Harry Potter but Clint not actually knowing anything about Harry Potter. This didn't quite turn into that, but I like it anyway.

Darcy was 12 when the first Harry Potter book was given to her. It had been a Christmas gift from someone, she couldn’t remember who and years later when she wanted to thank them for introducing her to such a magical world she would kick herself for not keeping the gift tag or any form of record. There were only two books then, and the day after Christmas Darcy had forced her parents to the local bookstore so she could spend her Christmas money on the second book. When news of the third book's release was announced, Darcy made plans with her two friends to attend the midnight release of the book then stay up all night reading it.

Darcy stayed up later than Allison or Elizabeth, unwilling to put the book down without finding out what happened next. It wasn’t until she got to halfway through the book and she read the words that had been marked on her skin since birth that she finally closed her eyes, though even then it was more because of how faint she felt than exhaustion. The next morning when she woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, the book was opened on her lap and the first thing she saw was her words. She carefully closed the book and did not open again until the next night when she was tucked away in her bedroom, blankets over her head and flashlight on. She finished the book that night and Sirius Black would be her favorite character for the rest of her life.

From that point on Darcy accumulated a wide variety of Harry Potter memorabilia, and if more of it happened to be from the Prisoner of Azkaban time frame, then so be it. Not many people knew why the series meant so much to her, but those closest to her understood. Her soulmark was such a prominent part of Harry’s story that Darcy could only assume her mate was just as enthralled with the epic as she was.

~*~

“Soulmarks?” the SHIELD examiner asked Clint as though he wasn’t stripped naked and she couldn’t just find out for herself.

“Just the one,” Clint said as he lifted his arm to show the neat scrawl that crawled down the side of his rib cage. It had shown up when he was 10 and he’d been nervous about it ever since. The words there surely betrayed some sort of dark intent and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be bonded to someone evil for the rest of his life. He’d mostly taken to ignoring it and hoping it went away.

~*~

“No, not Severus!” Darcy exclaimed as one of the several black-clad SHIELD agents packing up the equipment in the lab took her iPod from her desk and put it in a static-free bag. “My iPod doesn’t have anything to do with Jane’s research.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Lewis,” Agent Suit said to her, “But we’ve got to confiscate all devices on premises.”

Darcy lets out an exasperated sigh, “Fine, Agent Agent, but when can I get Severus back? I don’t like silence and there’s practically no radio reception out here. I need my tunes!”

“I’ll see what I can do,” was the only response she got before the suited agent turned and walked away from her.

~*~

Darcy had had it. She’d taken one infuriatingly quiet drive too many and she’d be damned if she had to make one more trek through the sleepy desert towns to the nearest Wal-Mart in silence. It took her about a day to figure out a solid plan - her iPod was in the building SHIELD had set up as a storage facility and she knew how she was going to get it.

There was no longer a guard at the building's entrance and as far as Darcy could tell there was only one camera monitoring the door. There was a small window on the backside of the building that seemed completely unmonitored and she knew that was her way in. Darcy had a step ladder stashed behind the building's dumpster, she’d just need to drag it to the window climb up and squeeze in. Then it would just be finding the box with Severus in it and getting back out and she’d be home free.

The night was quiet and dark, just how Darcy had always imagined her first foray into covert operations would be. The first part of her plan had gone off without a hitch, she’d managed to get into the building without a problem, now she just had to find the box with her iPod in it as quickly as possible. She moved up and down the aisles scanning the labels on the sides of the boxes for any useful information. Finally, she found one labeled “Lewis, D.” and pulled it down. Inside she found all of her desk trinkets and toys she’d been missing and tucked away beneath them was her iPod.

Darcy shoved the device into her pocket and quickly closed up the box containing the rest of her things and placed it on the shelf. “Goodbye, slinky! Goodbye, Tamagotchi. I’ll be back for you, I promise.” She turned back towards the window she came through and considered what to do now. Dragging a chair up to the window, she boosted herself up onto the ledge.

“God Dammit, Darcy,” she muttered under her breath. “You cannot get stuck in a storage facility overnight.” There were two ways this could go, she figured. She would either back out of the window and gracefully step onto the step ladder or she’d somehow manage to fall on her ass. The smart money was on her falling.

~*~

Clint didn’t get bored - a childhood like his taught him well enough to make his own entertainment - but the flat terrain of Puente Antiguo wasn’t providing him much to look at. The flat terrain also meant that he was much more focused on the buildings he was keeping an eye on than their rooftops, as any movement there would stick out like a sore thumb. That’s why he spotted the intruder in the storage facility so quickly. He’d made out the shadow of the woman as she placed the ladder on the wall and watched as she began to climb to the window. It took him a moment or two, but he soon realized it was Dr. Foster’s assistant, the one who’d been bitching to Coulson about her iPod.

He figured that was the only thing she was after and there was a chance she would fall trying to get back out of that window, so he climbed down from the high ground he’d been hiding in and went to wait for her. Not long after that, he saw her round ass sticking out from the window and did his best not to notice how nice it looked. Slowly, she was sticking one leg out of the window and motioning down, trying to find the top of the ladder.

Clint moved closer to her, waiting for her to either make it out safely or fall, he wasn’t sure. He could hear her talking to herself, something about ill-advised mischief when she made contact with the ladder and started to bring her other leg out of the window. She lost her balance then, and the ladder kicked out from under her. “Fucking mischief,” he heard her say before she pushed herself out of the window and fell to the ground, narrowly avoiding the ladder.

“Mischief managed?” Clint asked her as he reached a hand down to help her up.

Darcy felt a tingle on the back of her neck where her soulmark was and considered the SHIELD agent before her. “Shit, and I actually am up to no good for once." Darcy reached out her hand and allowed her soulmate to pull her to her feet. “Hi, I’m Darcy Lewis. Apparently, we’re soulmates.”

Clint grinned at her, “Clint Barton. But don’t think that gets you out of a pat down. I have to make sure you didn’t take anything from inside.”

Darcy winked at him, “You can pat me down anytime you like, Agent Barton. I promise I only took my iPod though.”

Clint moved forward and brought Darcy’s arms straight out and rubbed them down, stopping when he got to her hand and saw the iPod she was gripping. He tapped her hand to get her to release it but she wasn’t budging so he moved on, hands skimming down her sides before he dropped down to run them over each of her legs. Satisfied that the only thing she had on her was the iPod, he stood back up and reached an arm around her waist to pull her into a kiss.

“Okay, Darcy Lewis,” he said when he pulled back. “Being my soulmate does get you some perks. I won’t tell anyone about the iPod.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catemonsterq)!


End file.
